Te enseño a relajarte?
by Nairu Nara
Summary: "Tsk... eres muy problematica... -Rezongaba el ojinegro-... Pues tú eres un vago que ni siquiera sabe relajarse! -Rugió la ojiesmeralda-..."


-Mendokusai como accedí a esto ¬¬… -Iba rezongando un apuesto pero siempre despreocupado shinobi, caminando con paso pausado por un sendero de arboles robustos y bastante antiguos…

_**Flash Back**_

-Bebé llorón que haces?... –Pregunto la siempre problemática princesa de Suna (según él claro xD) – Vago te estoy preguntando algo ¬¬ - le reprocho.

-Mendokusai mujer ¬¬… estoy descansando tuve un día muy estresante… -Respondió de mala gana acostado en las faldas de una pequeña colina que le proporcionaba una bastante cómoda cama improvisada.

-Hpm tu siempre te estas quejando por todo –le miro con una gotita en la frente- Además siempre te encuentro "Descansando", será que en verdad trabajas o solo lo dices para excusarte cuando estas de vago?

-Eso es porque siempre intento estar libre para ti –Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Que has dicho? –Pregunto extrañada la rubia.

-Nada, vaya que eres problemática ¬¬ -Dijo con los ojos cerrados y su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Además no descansas apropiadamente –Este la miro intrigado- Yo podría mostrarte una manera en la que en verdad te relajes y descanses, en vez de andar tirado en cada prado que veas.

-Me lo dices en serio –Para este momento se encontraba semi-sentado en el césped- En verdad la orgullosa y siempre trabajadora princesa de Suna me enseñara a mi, Nara Shikamaru a descansar? –Tenia los ojos fijos en los de ella con un destello de diversión- Debes estar bromeando.

-Baka…- Soltó la rubia inflando las mejillas adoptando su típica pose con los brazos al costado de sus caderas, esto al shinobi además de adorable le pareció sumamente divertido- Solo era una sugerencia… Pero claro! –le dijo con ironía- Como tú eres un genio lo sabes todo no?

-En efecto –dijo sin chistar dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas picaras.

-Pues bien nos vemos mañana al atardecer en el bosque que esta al oeste del campo de entrenamiento número 9 , ya veremos que tanto sabes pequeño bebe llorón –Sus mejillas infladas fueron cambiadas por una mueca de autosuficiencia.

-Que planeas problemática?... –La miro con curiosidad.

-Ya verás Nara… Ya verás… -Fue lo último que le dijo antes de dedicarle una de esas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a él o a sus hermanos, fue alejándose con su típico andar coqueto y atrayente que dejo al shinobi mirando su partida con una sonrisa atontada.

_**End Flash Back**_

-Oh espera ya recuerdo? –Dijo con falso entusiasmo- Jamás accedí a venir Temari… -Dijo a modo de saludo a la princesa que se encontraba frente a el.

-Entonces que haces aquí vago? –Pregunto buscando picarlo- Bueno para empezar, dejemos la guardia en el suelo, -señalo su porta kunais- sin armas ni nada estamos entre amigos, asique estaremos desarmados.

-Mmm esto es necesario mujer?

-Por supuesto, que pasa temes que te ataque? –Pregunto con una mueca de burla

-Hpm, en realidad, aunque eso pasara no podrías conmigo mujer. –Sonrió con prepotencia inexistente.

- Jajaja sigue soñando shinobi –Lo miro con picardía- Mejor dejémoslo aquí, no sea que termines yéndote llorando a tú mami –Giro dándole la espalda, soltando su abanico, y las demás armas que llevaba consigo.

-Lo que tú digas problemática –Río bajo y también fue desarmándose aunque sin perder un detalle de todas las acciones de la rubia.

-Bueno ya que estamos desarmados será mejor que empecemos con esto –Poso su mano sobre el obi de su atuendo.

-Qu... que-e estas haciendo Temari! –Grito sorprendido- Será que se va a quitar la ropa así como si nada en frente mío? –pensó, su rostro se encontraba totalmente enrojecido.

-Eh?... –Lo miro completamente sonrojado- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA pensaste que yo? –Lo miro divertida mientras el volteaba la mirada- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA estas loco si piensas que yo me desnudaría para ti? Eres mi amigo y todo pero no te creas tan afortunado! –tuvo que agarrarse del vientre para contener la risa.

-Kuso mujer eres demasiado problemática –Ok se encontraba bastante avergonzado, pero que podría pensar al respecto? –Bueno mujer entonces que intentabas hacer?.

-Esto. –Soltó el obi de su atuendo, y su yukata cayo instantáneamente al suelo, dejando ver una blusa color verde musgo estilo chino con detalles en negro, con un short corto de tirantes negro algo holgado –Solo quería ponerme algo más cómodo, recuerdas para que viniste aquí o no? –Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona mientras desataba sus cuatro coletas.

-Tsk… Si lo recuerdo problemática, pero podrías habérmelo dicho antes así traía conmigo alguna muda de ropa también… -Volvió a voltear la mirada, si la problemática se veía bien con ropa de kunoichi, vestida de civil era aun mejor y más difícil contener su sonrojo.

-No te preocupes –Se acerco a un árbol que estaba a espalda de está mientras el otro la mirada extrañado- Ya te eh elegido atuendo para esto, espero que no te moleste –Le dijo con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, esto a él le pareció sumamente adorable, en verdad se tomo en serio esto de "enseñarle a relajarse"… Tomo las ropas que le extendía y se dirigió detrás de un conjunto de arboles más alejados para cambiarse, al volver la rubia se le quedo mirando cautivada, en verdad le había quedado bien lo que ella eligió.

-En verdad me gusta esto mujer –Se miro las ropas- Como adivinaste que talla era?

-Tengo hermanos genio, supuse que por tu contextura física, serias una talla mayor que Gaara ya que tienes más trabajo el cuerpo a pesar de ser un vago.- Al momento de acabar su argumento, se dio cuenta de que había dicho de más, al instante trato de cambiar de tema – Eh, bueno vámonos vago que hay que hacer pendiente –se dirigió deprisa hacia la profundidad del bosque dejando a un confundido shinobi siguiéndola dos pasos detrás.

Vaya si que acertó… -pensó el shinobi, que llevaba una remera negra de algodón que no hacia pasar desapercibidos sus fuertes y contorneados brazos, además del short largo color verde oscuro con bolsillos en los costados.

-Temari donde vamos no conozco este sitio…

-Tranquilo Shikamaru es un lugar que encontré en uno de mis entrenamientos, irónico que yo conozca algo de Konoha que tú no xD

- ¬¬ Es que tienes más tiempo libre que yo problemática ¬¬

-Si como no ¬¬ como si viniera a vacacionar a tú aldea vago…. Bueno ya basta de quejarse ya llegamos bebé llorón.

-Llegamos a don… -Se quedo boquiabierto al ver el pequeño arroyo que descansaba en el núcleo del bosque rodeado de arboles frondosos que se alzaban impotentes al cielo.

-Hermoso ne? –Río con complacencia- Vamos allá –Señalo el cauce del arroyo, el pelinegro la siguió por inercia, ya aun no entendía como había algo así escondido a pocos kilómetros de un campo de entrenamiento y nunca lo había descubierto.

-Seguro te preguntas como es que existe algo así y no te habías dado cuenta ne? –Le pregunto la rubia como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos del pelinegro, este movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, asique está prosiguió – Cuando lo halle la primera vez fue porque había lanzado muy lejos mi abanico, en ese entonces no se veía tan bien como se ve ahora, había mucha hierba y muy alta, me fui acercando cuando caí de lleno al arroyo, cuya agua no estaba muy cristalina que digamos -sonrío inocente, el pelinegro la oía atentamente- me dio pena ver un lugar tan abandonado asique vine y me quede aquí tardes completas cortando y limpiando, no me preguntes porque… Solo lo hice –Echo una mirada por todos los alrededores- Desde entonces cada vez que visito Konoha vengo a ver como está y siempre que estoy aquí me olvido de las preocupaciones y me relajo –Se estiro y elevo la mirada al cielo que se encontraba poblado de nubes, sonrió cerro los ojos y continuo – Shikamaru, a veces hay tesoros escondidos frente a nuestras narices pero por apurados o despistados no nos damos cuenta de su existencia hasta que es muy tarde… Yo tuve la suerte de encontrar este lugar a tiempo y espero que ahora que lo conoces le brindes la misma atención que le brindo yo…

-Temari…. –El shinobi se quedo estático, nunca pero nunca se habría imaginado a la orgullosa y prepotente princesa de Suna hablando de una manera tan dulce y reflexiva, dirigió su mirada al cielo, estaba hermoso, luego miro a la rubia que aun se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, lentamente se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo por la espalda atrayéndola hacia él en un abrazo improvisado, la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida pero solo se dejo abrazar, en eso el shinobi se acerca a su oído y le dice- Este tesoro que compartes conmigo será bien recibido, ya no es solo tuyo sino también mío, y como tal lo cuidare, es una promesa problemática…. –La aludida solo sonrió feliz, soltaron el abrazo y se acostaron abrazados al borde del arroyo, mirando como el cielo se teñía de unos bellos colores anaranjados, hasta que el sol se desvaneció y aparecieron las estrellas y la luna para ocupar su lugar en el cielo, fue en eso que la rubia se incorporo en césped y estirándose le dirigió una mirada tierna al shinobi que se encontraba aun acostado en el césped con los brazos bajo su cabeza y la mirada fija en ella.

-Y que me dices vago… -El solo le sonrió- Fue relajante o no?

- En verdad problemática –Se incorporo a su lado- No puedo ni imaginar algo que me brinde más paz que estar a tú lado –Y tomándole del rostro le dio un suave beso que sello la promesa de cuidar ese tesoro que habían descubierto, no solo el lugar que fue hallado por casualidad sino los sentimientos que fueron encontrados gracias a él…


End file.
